jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kicia17/Ciekawe historyjki Czkawki :-3
To mój pierwszy blog i proszę o łagodne komentarze. Jakby wam się spodobało to piszcie w komentarzach żebym kontynuowała. Tak więc zapraszam do czytania. =3 Rozdział 1. Ktoś kogo znam. Był piękny słoneczny dzień na Berk. Czkawka chcąc oderwać się od codziennych obowiązków postanowił polatać na Szczerbatku. Szybko wymknął się Stoickowi i czym prędzej wzbił się w powietrze (na Szczerbatku oczywiście). Po kilku godzinnej przejażdżce kierował się w stronę Berk. W oddali zobaczył nieznajomego lecącego w stronę księżyca smoka chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej o smoku postanowił polecieć za nim. Jednak im bardziej Czkawka się zbliżał smoka ten od razu przyśpieszał. Czkawka< I co ty na to Szczerbatku wygląda na to, że chce nas zgubić. Szczerbatek< Grr rrg rggr (w tłumaczeniu: Więc na co czekamy musimy ją dogonić!) Szczerbatek czym prędzej pognał w stronę smoczycy chcąc ją dogonić. Smoczyca zauważywszy ląd szybko wylądowała na plaży. Czkawka< Szczerbatek zatrzymaj się! - krzyknął chłopak. Nocna Furia szybko zareagowała hamując. Czkawka spokojnie nie chcąc wystraszyć podszedł do smoczycy. Chłopak wyciągnął ręke chcąc zapoznać się ze smoczycą. Czkawka< Cześć mała jestem Czkawka a Ty? - zapytał Czkawka mając nadzieje, że smoczyca da się dotknąć. Szanti< Jestem Szanti i wiem kim jesteś smoczy jeżdżcu. Czkawka był zaskoczony nie tylko tym, że zrozumiał co smoczyca powiedziała, ale także tym, że wie kim jest. Czkawka jeszcze raz spojrzał na smoczyce po chwili wiedział już kim jest. Czkawka< Szanti...Szanti to ty? Przecież... to jest niemożliwe. Szanti< Tak to ja... - powiedziała po cichu smoczyca. Czkawka< Ale jak to jest możliwe i dlaczego ja cię rozumiem? - zapytał chłopak z nadzieją na odpowiedz. Szanti< Odpowiem ci na te pytania tylko... nie teraz. Spotkajmy się tu jutro w południe. - powiedziała odlatując. Czkawka< Dobrze. - odpowiedział chłopak półprzytomny. Szanti< Spotkasz tam swoją dawną miłość. - powiedziała tajemniczo smoczyca. Czkawka tylko popatrzył w górę na odlatującą smoczyce po czym zamyślony wskoczył na Szczerbatka i polecieli na Berk. Rozdział 2. Spotkanie z kimś wyjątkowym. Kiedy Czkawka wylądował na Berk od razu zaczął się szereg pytań. Stoick< Na Thora gdzieś ty się podziewał! Wszędzie cię szukałem. - zapytał się zamartwiony Stoick Czkawka< Oj tato latałem na Szczerbatku. - odpowiedział chłopak chcąc skończyć tę rozmowę. Śledzik< Gdzie ty byłeś Czkawka? Miałeś prowadzić lekcje. Czkawka< Latałem. - odpowiedział myśląc tylko o jednej sprawie... Czkawka< Sorry... Nie mogę gadać! - krzyknął biegnąc w stronę swojego domu. Gdy wszedł do domu od razu pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Szczerbatek. Czkawka< Co o tym sądzisz? - powiedział do Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Czkawke tak jakby mówił: Nie wiem przyjacielu. Czkawka położył się na łóżku myśląc jeszcze pare godzin o Szanti po czym usnął. 'Następnego dnia.' Czkawka po nieprzespanej nocy obudził się późno. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już południe. Zbiegł na dół wraz ze Szczerbatkiem. Pośpiesznie zjadł śniadanie po czym poleciał na Szczerbatku na wskazaną wyspę przez Szanti. Kiedy był już na miejscu zauważył smoczyce. Od razu wylądował. Czkawka< Jestem! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - powiedział schodząc ze Szczerbatka. Szanti< Nic nie szkodzi. Usiądź proszę. Czkawka< Nie chce się narzucać, ale odpowiesz mi teraz na pytania? Szanti< Tak. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka< Więc... Szanti< Już, już mówię. Rozumiesz mnie dzięki darowi, który ci podarowałam. Czkawka< Co!? Jaki dar? Szanti< To jest dar dzięki, któremu rozumiesz smoki możesz wydawać im polecenia i wiele innych wspaniałych rzeczy, o których dowiesz się później. Czkawka< Skoro mam taki dar to dlaczego nie rozumiem Szczerbatka? - powiedział chłopak spoglądając na Nocą Furię. Szanti< Ponieważ nigdy nie próbowałeś. Spróbuj teraz. Czkawka zamknął oczy uspokoił się i rozluźnił myśląc o Szczerbatku. 'W tym samym czasie na Berk' Stoick< Czkawka znowu gdzieś poleciał. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Pyskacz< Daj czas chłopakowi, a teraz pomóż mi wyrwać smokowi ząb. Stoick< Fuu... Ty masz tak na co dzień Pyskacz? Pyskacz< Oczywiście, że tak! Podoba ci się? Stoick< Oczywiście... - powiedział Stoick ze sztucznym uśmiechem. 'U Czkawki' Czkawka< Udało mi się rozumiem Szczerbatka! Szczerbatek< Najwyższy czas przyjacielu. Szanti< Brawo Czkawka. Szybko się uczysz. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Szanti< O jejku zapomniałam... Czkawka< Ale o czym spytał zaciekawiony. Szanti< Miałam ci kogoś przedstawić. Leć za mną. Czkawka< Ano tak... Szanti< Hej! Lecisz? Czkawka< Okej. Szczerbatek lecimy. - powiedział wsiadając na Szczerbatka. Czkawka< Tak w ogóle to kim jesteś Szanti? Szanti< Jestem królową smoków nie pamiętasz? Czkawka o mało co nie spadł z siodła. Czkawka< Nie wiedziałem tego! Czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał chłopak kiedy doszedł do siebie. Szanti< Myślałam, że wiesz, a tak w ogóle to uważam, że to mało ważne. Czkawka< Mało? Królowa smoków to dla ciebie mało? Szanti< Tak. - odpowiedziała stanowczo. Czkawka< Okejj... - powiedział z nutką zdziwienia. Szanti< Jesteśmy na miejscu. Czkawka< Nareszcie... Ale po co tu przylecieliśmy? Szanti< Dowiesz się sam na pewno... - powiedziała cichutko. Czkawka, Szczerbatek i Szanti wylądowali na pięknej łące pełnej kwiatów. Po środku stał mały domek, z którego wyszła dziewczyna. Była szczupła. Miała długie brązowe włosy splecione w kok. Końcówki włosów (przed uszami) opadały jej lekko na poliki. Oczy koloru niebieskiego. Czkawka< Czy to.. Kaja...?! Rozdział 3. Czy to naprawde ty? Czkawka zerknął na Szanti po czym zemdlał. Kiedy się obudził zobaczył przed sobą Kaje. Czkawka< Czy to sen? - wymamrotał pod nosem Kaja< To nie sen Czkawka. - powiedziała łagodnym głosem. Czkawka< Jesteś pewna? - powiedział to szczypiąc się w ręce. Kaja złapała ręce Czkawki i ostrożnie położyła je na kocu. Kaja< Jestem pewna. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka< Ostatni raz widziałem cie jak mieliśmy po 5 lat. Myślałem, że cie już nie zobaczę. - powiedział to spuszczając smutno głowę w dół. Kaja< Jak widzisz jestem, a teraz chodź do Szanti. - powiedziała to leciutko całując go w policzek. Kaja< Chodź śpiochu! - zaśmiała się. Czkawka< Idę! - powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem na twarzy. Czkawka< Nic się nie zmieniła od naszego ostatniego spotkania. - powiedział w myślach. Czkawka< I dobrze. - dodał biegnąc w kierunku Kai i Szanti. Po paru godzinach zabaw, śmiechów i rozmów zbliżała się noc. Czkawka< Kaja... tak sobie pomyślałem, że może poleciałabyś ze mną na Berk. Kaja< Pewnie! Z chęcią polecę. Czkawka szybko wskoczył na Szczerbatka, a Kaja za nim i w trójkę polecieli do Berk. Kiedy już dolecieli jeźdźcy okrążyli Czkawke i Kaje. Sączysmark< Kim jest ta ślicznotka koło ciebie? Mieczyk< Jest wolna? - zapytał z śliną na ustach. (xd) Szpadka< Fuuu...! Brat ślina ci cieknie! Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a bliźniaki jak zwykle zaczęli się bić. Astrid< Cześć Czkawka... Kim ona jest? Czkawka< Cześć Astrid. To jest Kaja. A ta z tyłu to... Szanti... Czkawka popatrzył się za siebie ale smoczycy tam nie było. Czkawka< Więc tak to jest Astrid, Śledzik, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Sączysmark. Kaja< Hejka wszystkim. - powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem. Kaja popatrzył na Czkawkę tak jakby dała mu znak, że chce już iść. Czkawka< No dobra to ja i Kaja już będziemy się zbierać. Widzimy się jutro w Akademii. Na razie. Kaja< Miło było was poznać. Dobranoc! Wszyscy< Dobranoc! Czkawka i Kaja weszli do domu. Czkawka wszystko wyjaśnił Stoickowi, zjedli kolacje po czym weszli na górę. Tam rozmawiali jeszcze godzinkę, a potem poszli spać. (Czkawka spał na podłodze, a Kaja na łóżku jak coś ;)) Rozdział 4. Tajemnice Berk. Kiedy Czkawka się obudził zauważył, że Szczerbatka i Kai nie ma. Szybko zbiegł po schodach i wyszedł na dwór. Zobaczył tam Kaje bawiącą się ze Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka< Tu jesteście! Kaja< Tak tu. Spałeś więc nie chciałam cię budzić. - powiedział po czym się uśmiechnęła. Czkawka< No dobrze, a teraz chodźmy do Akademii. Kaja< Okej. - powiedziała krótko. 'W Akademii.' Czkawka< Witam wszystkich. Kaja< Hej. - powiedziała niepewnie. Sączysmark< I co mała umówisz się ze mną? - powiedział z uśmiechem. Kaja< Ale ja... nie... - wyjąkała. Mieczyk< Cześć śliczna. Czkawka< Chłopaki dajcie jej już spokój! Sączysmark, Mieczyk< Spoko... Sączysmark< Napisz. - powiedział do Kai. Kaja pokiwała tylko lekko głową. Astrid< Faceci to idioci. Śledzik< Możemy w końcu zacząć lekcje? Czkawka< Pewnie już zaczynamy. Tak więc dzisiaj będziemy się uczyli jak bronią się smoki i na jaką odległość trzeba podejść do dzikiego smoka by go nie przestraszyć. Mieczyk, Szpadka< Nudy... Szpadka< Brat idziemy poprzewracać owce? Mieczyk< No jasne siostra. Mieczyk i Szpadka wybiegli z Akademii. Po kilku godzinkach, gdy lekcja się skończyła do Czkawki podeszła Kaja. Kaja< Fajnych masz przyjaciół. - zaśmiała się. Czkawka< Dzięki. Zapomniałem przecież miałem oprowadzić cię po Berk. Kaja< Faktycznie zapomniałeś. zkawka< A teraz masz ochotę zwiedzić Berk? Kaja< Z chęcią. Czkawka i Kaja spacerowali oglądając Berk. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać poszli do domu. W domu bawili się trochę ze Szczerbatkiem, potem pogadali i poszli spać. 'Rozdział 5. ''Opowieści Czkawka i Kaja, kiedy się obudzili zeszli na dół zjeść śniadanie. W czasie śniadania rozmawiali ze Stoickiem. Wtedy do domu wszedł Śledzik. Śledzik< Czkawka czy mógłbyś z Kają przyjść do twierdzy? Mamy mnóstwo pytań. - powiedział zasapany. Czkawka< Cześć Śledzik. Kaja< Hejka. Śledzik< Cześć, cześć to co przyjdziecie? Czkawka< Zaraz przyjdziemy. Śledzik< Super. Czekamy. - powiedział wybiegając z domu. '''W Twierdzy. Czkawka< Jesteśmy! Wszyscy< Nareszcie. Sączysmark< Czemu tak długo? Kaja< Przyszliśmy kiedy tylko mogliśmy. Astrid< Smark nie narzekaj. Usiądźmy może. Bo widzisz Kaja jesteśmy ciekawi skąd jesteś, jak się poznaliście i czy masz smoka? Wszyscy usiedli i wsłuchiwali się w to co mówi Czkawka i Kaja. Czkawka< Zaczęło się to wszystko jakieś kilka lat temu. Mieliśmy wtedy po 5 lat. Spotkałem Kaje tutaj w Berk. Od razu się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, a to na spacerach, na rozmowach, na... Sączysmark< Dobra zrozumieliśmy... - powiedział przewracając oczami. Kaja< Okej... Więc pewnego dnia moi rodzice postanowili popłynąć na inną wyspę do mojej cioci. No i w ten sposób nie widzieliśmy się aż do teraz. Sączysmark< Jakie to smutne. - rozpłakał się (xd). Mieczyk, Szpadka< Sączysmark ty płaczesz? - zaczęli się śmiać. Sączysmark< Nie!! To tylko mała męska łezka. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Kaja< A co do smoka to nie mam. Śledzik< A jak było z tą smoczycą co o niej opowiadałeś? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Czkawka< To zupełnie inna historia. Śledzik< Opowiedz! Czkawka< No dobra jeśli muszę. Więc to zdarzyło się jakieś kilka dni od wyjazdu Kai. Nikt nie chciał ze mną gadać więc poszedłem na spacer do lasu. Tam spotkałem Szanti była dla mnie jak mama, której mi brakowało. Pocieszała mnie i bawiła się ze mną. Jednak tak jak Kaja, Szanti też musiała gdzieś polecieć no i tak zostałem sam. Astrid< Przecież miałeś mnie, znaczy nas... Czkawka< No tak. - powiedział z uśmiechem. Rodział 6. Tajemnica i niebezpieczeństwo. Dedyk dla Astrid8, Asti 1432, Night Fury Toothless. Dzięki za pomysły mam nadzieję, że wyszło super ;) Czkawka i Kaja obudzili się wcześnie. Zjedli śniadanie, a potem poszli na spacer do lasu. Oczywiście nie byli tam sami. Czkawka< Słyszałaś to? - zapytał odwracając głowę. Kaja< Nie. Nic nie słyszałam. 'W tym samym czasie zza krzaków. (xd)' Astrid< Smark ciszej prawie nas nakryli. Sączysmark< Ale przecież ja nic nie robie. Astrid< Cicho. Sączysmark< Ale... Śledzik, Astrid< Cicho bądź. Sączysmark< Przecież to wy gadacie. Astrid rzuciła się na Sączysmarka. Astrid< Jeśli nie będziesz cicho to... Śledzik< Astrid spokojnie. Lepiej chodźmy za Czkawką i Kają bo są już daleko. Astrid< Okej. 'U Czkawki i Kai.' Kaja< Pamiętasz? Czkawka< Ale co? - spojrzał na Kaje z ciekawością. Kaja< No naszą tajemnice, o której miałeś mi opowiedzieć. Czkawka< No tak. Powiem ci, ale obiecaj, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Kaja< Spokojnie masz moje słowo. 'W krzakach.' Astrid< Jaka tajemnica!? Śledzik< Astrid ciszej nie pamiętasz mamy ich śledzić. Astrid< No już, już. Pamiętam. 'U Czkawki i Kai.' Czkawka< Więc tak tą tajemnicą są moje moce. Kaja< Moce!? Jakie moce? Czkawka< Usiądź. Opowiem ci tylko pamiętaj buzia na kłódkę. Kaja< Tak, tak mówiłam nikomu nie powiem. Czkawka< Te moce, czyli dary mam je od spotkania z Szanti. To ona mi je podarowała. To było wtedy kiedy zabijaliśmy smoki. Podarowała mi je bo wiedziała, że nigdy nie zabije smoka. Kaja< Ale jakie to dary? - zapytała z ciekawością. Czkawka< Mam 5 darów. Pierwszy z nich polega na rozumieniu smoków. Dzięki drugiemu smoki traktują mnie jak swojego. Widzą mnie jako smoka i mają do mnie większe zaufanie. Reszty nie wiem Szanti powiedziała, że dowiem się tego w odpowiednim czasie. Kaja< A czy te dary jakoś się nazywają? Czkawka< Tak. Kaja< A jak? Czkawka< Pięć Darów Od Księżyca. Kaja< Czemu od księżyca? Czkawka< Ponieważ to księżyc mnie wybrał. Szanti tak mi powiedziała. Tylko nie wiem dlaczego. Kaja< WOW!! Ale jak to możliwe, że księżyc cie wybrał?? Czkawka< Szanti powiedziała mi, że to duch smoka, który jest tak naprawdę królem wszystkich smoków. Tych żywych i tych już martwych, czyli duchów można powiedzieć. To właśnie on wybrał Szanti na królową. Miało to jej jakoś pomóc w odnalezieniu mnie. Kaja< Ale jak to możliwe, że duch smoka? Czkawka< Dokładnie nie wiem, ale wiem tylko tyle, że ten smok nazywa się Pectus jest największym, najsilniejszym i pierwszym na świecie smokiem. Kaja< Ja nie mogę kiedy ty się tego wszystkiego dowiedziałeś?? Czkawka< Szanti mi powiedziała. Kaja< Ale jak, kiedy i gdzie?? Czkawka< Jak spałem. We śnie ją słyszałem i widziałem jakby naprawdę tam była. Kaja< Ale w jaki sposób?? Czkawka< Oj Kaja sam nie wiem co o tym sądzić a co dopiero ci wytłumaczyć. Kaja< Przepraszam. - powiedziała to przytulając Czkawkę. Wtedy zza krzaków wyszedł Dagur z paroma Łupieżcami. Dagur< Witaj pogromco smoków. Czkawka< Dagur? Co ty tutaj robisz?!! Dagur< Widzisz Czkawka obserwuje cię od paru miesięcy i to czego się o tobie dowiaduje jest zaskakujące. Gratulacje. - powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy. Czkawka< Dzięki. - powiedział zmieszany. Dagur< A teraz jesteś mój. Przydasz mi się by opanować Berk. Czkawka< Co!! Nigdy w życiu!!! Dagur< Nie masz wyboru, jeśli ze mną nie pójdziesz zabiję twoją przyjaciółkę. Czkawka< Kaje?? - powiedział to chowając za sobą przestraszoną dziewczynę. Dagur< Nie. Szanti. Mówi ci to coś?? Czkawka< Szanti? Co jej zrobiłeś?!! Dagur< Przekonasz się jak ze mną popłyniesz. Czkawka spuścił głowę w dół. Czkawka< Dobra niech ci będzie popłynę z tobą. Dagur< Mądry chłopak. Kaja< Czkawka nie!! Dagur zaśmiał się podstępnie zabierając Czkawkę na swój statek. Czkawka< Biegnij!! Opowiedz to mojemu tacie oprócz tajemnicy. Pamiętaj obiecałaś!! Kaja< Okej!! - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach biegnąc do wioski. 'W krzakach.' Astrid< Co tam się dzieje?? Jesteśmy za daleko nic nie słyszę. Musimy mu pomóc. Śledzik< Nie! W ten sposób mu nie pomożemy jeszcze by nas złapał. Musimy biec do wioski powiadomić wodza. Astrid< No to na co jeszcze czekamy?? Gazu!! 'Na Wyspie Łupieżców.' Czkawka< Gdzie jest Szanti? Pokaż mi ją! Dagur< Szanti nie znam. Nigdy nie widziałem. Czkawka< Nie kłam!! Dagur< Nie kłamie nie widziałem jej nigdy w życiu. - zaśmiał się. Czkawka rozejrzał się 5 razy nigdzie nie widział Szanti. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Dagur kłamał mówiąc, że Szanti tu jest. 'Na Berk.' Kaja< Stoick!!! Stoick!!! Stoick< Kaja co się stało?? Kaja< Czkawka.... oni go porwali. Stoick osłupiał. Stoick< Ale kto?? - wyjąkał. Kaja< Jakiś Dagur. Stoick od razy wiedział co robić. Zwołał wojsko i wszyscy przygotowywali się do wojny. Na Wyspie Łupieżców w czasie wojny. Wojna była zaciekła, ale na szczęście wygrywała dobra strona. Po kilku godzinach szukania Stoick, jeźdźcy, Pyskacz i Szczerbatek odnaleźli Czkawkę zamkniętego w lochu. Stoick< Czkawka!! Stoick szybko znalazł klucze na stole i od razu otworzył cele. Czkawka< To... pułapka. - powiedział ostatkiem sił. Wtedy wyskoczył Dagur z paroma Łupieżcami i tak na nowo zaczęła się walka. Szczerbatek nie tracąc czasu na walkę od razu pognał w stronę Dagura by go zabić (Dagur stał obok Czkawki). Szczerbatek wystrzelił potężną kulą plazmy. Leciała w strone Dagura, lecz... Dagur zręcznie i szybko zasłonił się ciałem półprzytomnego Czkawki. Gdy chmura kurzu opadła wszyscy zobaczyli, że to nie Dagur oberwał tylko Czkawka... 'Rozdział 7. ''Księżyc. Dagur wraz z Łupieżcami szybko uciekli. W zamieszaniu ciało Czkawki zniknęło. ''Po paru miesiącach. Myśląc, że Czkawka umarł na Berk trwała żałoba. Wszyscy coraz bardziej tracili nadzieję na powrót Czkawki. Oprócz trzech osób i jednego smoka: Stoicka, Astrid, Kai i Szczerbatka. ''U Czkawki. Czkawka szybko podniósł się z ziemi. Jednak wstając poczuł silny ból brzucha. Ostrożnie podciągnął bluzkę i zobaczył bliznę w kształcie Nocnej Furii. Patrzył na bliznę kilka minut. W pewnym momencie na ramieniu poczuł czyiś oddech. Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Szanti. Czkawka< Szanti skąd się tu wziąłem? Szanti< Ja cię tu przyprowadziłam. Czkawka< Szanti co się stało? Ostatnie co pamiętam to Dagur.. Szanti< Była wojna po tym jak Dagur cię porwał. Czkawka< Zaczynam sobie przypominać. - posmutniał. Czkawka< Ale przecież ja chyba umarłem.. I skąd się wzięła ta blizna Nocnej Furii na moim brzuchu? Szanti< Tak umarłeś, ale ocalił cię Pectus. Na znak tego podarował ci bliznę w kształcie Nocnej Furii. Czkawka< Pectus? - powiedział ze zdziwieniem. Szanti< Tak Pectus. Nadszedł czas, żebyś dowiedział się o kolejnym darze. Czkawka ostrożnie usiadł na trawie i wsłuchiwał się w słowa Szanti. Szanti< Więc tak trzeci dar umożliwia ci rozmawianie z Pectusem. Czkawka< Tylko tyle? Szanti< Nie narzekaj. Lepiej to niż nic. Czkawka< No tak. Fajny ten dar. - uśmiechnął się. Szanti< A teraz zawołaj Szczerbatka. Czkawka< Ale jak? Szanti< Poprzez myśli. Przecież ze smokami umiesz rozmawiać także w myślach. Czkawka< Ano tak zapomniałem. - uśmiechnął się. Czkawka< (w myślach) Szczerbatek, to ja Czkawka. Przybiegnij do mnie jestem w lesie w zatoczce. Po paru minutach Szczerbatek był już w zatoczce. Szczerbatek< Przyjacielu strasznie cię przepraszam. Czkawka< Teraz jesteśmy kwita. - zaśmiał się pokazując na ogon Szczerbatka. Czkawka< Od teraz jesteśmy braćmi. - powiedział podciągając koszulke. Szczerbatek od razu zauważył Nocną Furię (bliznę). Podszedł i powąchał bliznę po czym odruchowo się ukłonił. Czkawka< Wyczułeś Pectusa prawda? Szczerbatek< Tak, ale skąd wiesz? Czkawka< To długa historia. Szanti< Czkawka idź już do domu pewnie wszyscy się o ciebie martwią. Czkawka szybko ukłonił się Szanti, później Pectusowi (ukłonił się w stronę księżyca). Potem wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli na Berk. '''Rozdział 8. ''Powrót. Czkawka wylądował na Berk. Czkawka< Witam wszystkich. - uśmiechnął się. Wszystkich zatkało. Nie wierzyli własnym oczom. Stoick< Synu! - powiedział idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę Czkawki. Pyskacz< Stój! Stoick< Co znowu? Pyskacz< A jeśli to jest duch, albo pułapka? Osoba 1< Tak to na pewno pułapka! Osoba 2< Przecież to Czkawka! Osoba 3< To duch! Pyskacz wziął z ziemi patyk i zaczął nim trącać Czkawkę. Pyskacz< Hmm. I co.. nie przenika ani nic nie wyskakuje, żeby nas zabić.. Osoba 1< No bo za lekko trącasz! Osoba 2< Właśnie mocniej trącaj! Pyskacz< No i nadal nic.. - powiedział coraz mocniej trącając Czkawkę. Czkawka patrzył na wszystkich tak jakby przed sobą miał grupę bałwanów. W końcu wyrwał patyk z rąk Pyskacza i rzucił go na ziemie. Czkawka< Jestem człowiekiem nie duchem! Pyskacz< Wiedziałem od samego początku. Czkawka< To po co mnie waliłeś tym patykiem? Pyskacz< No bo.. tak jakoś.. To wszystko ich wina. Czkawka podszedł do Stoicka. Po chwili obaj się przytulili. Wtedy przyszli jeźdźcy. Śledzik< Czkawka? To ty? Czkawka< Tak to ja. Śledzik< Ludzie! Czkawka wrócił! - zaczął biegać i wymachiwać rękami. Wszyscy< Tak wiemy! Śledzik< Sorry... Trochę mnie poniosło.. Mieczyk< To jest Czkawka..? Myślałem, że ja.. Szpadka< Co ty bredzisz? To jest Czkawka. - walnęła Mieczyka w głowę. Mieczyk< No dobra już. Wróciłem. Za dużo kręcenia.. Czkawka< Jakiego kręcenia..? Zresztą nieważne. Wtedy do Czkawki podeszła Astrid i go przytuliła. Astrid< Wiedziałam, że wrócisz. - powiedziała po cichu do Czkawki. Czkawka ją pocałował. <3 Kaja< Dobrze, że jesteś. - uśmiechnęła się. Stoick< Czkawka gdzie ty byłeś przez te parę miesięcy? Czkawka< To długa historia.. Opowiem ją wam kiedy indziej. Stoick< Dobrze.. - powiedział wzdychając. Czkawka< Jestem zmęczony, pójdę spać. Dobranoc. Wszyscy< Dobranoc. 'Rozdział 9. Tajemnica część 1.''' Uwaga! Od teraz będę pisała jako Czkawka. Kiedy się obudziłem była wczesna godzina. Nie miałem ochoty wstawać z łóżka. Przewracałem się z boku na bok i próbowałem zasnąć, ale spać nie dawał mi Szczerbatek, który skakał po dachu. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek przestał skakać. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem go przed sobą. Zaczął mnie trącać głową, a po chwili wskoczył na łóżko i zepchnął mnie na podłogę. Zaczął mnie lizać po twarzy. Czkawka< No już, już wygrałeś. Wstaje. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Wylecieliśmy przez okno i polecieliśmy do zatoczki. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy usiadłem na kamieniu. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem szelest liści. Pomyślałem, że ktoś się do mnie skrada, a że Szczerbatek siedział koło mnie to nie mógł być on. Więc schowałem się za głazem i czekałem aż ten ktoś wyjdzie zza krzaków. Kiedy już wychodził wskoczyłem na niego i obydwoje się przewróciliśmy. Szybko podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na nieznajomą twarz. Ta twarz okazała się bardzo znajoma.. Szybko się podniosłem. Czkawka< Sorki.. Szanti. Nie chciałem cię przewrócić.. Szanti< Ale przewróciłeś. Czkawka< Nie wiedziałem, że to ty. Myślałem, że to ktoś inny.. Szanti< Kto? Czkawka< Nooo właśnie nie wiem. Szanti< Oj Czkawka. - zaśmiała się. Czkawka< Co ty tak w ogóle tutaj robisz? Szanti< No bo widzisz musisz o czymś wiedzieć. Czkawka< O czym? Szanti< Wiesz, że jesteś wybrańcem. Tak? Czkawka< No tak. Szanti